The present invention relates to a novel and useful game apparatus, particularly effective in honing mathematical skills in children.
Mathematics has been poorly taught and neglected in schools around the world. The result has been a notable decrease in the mathematical skills of persons in all walks of life. The advent of calculators and computers have also lessened the motivation of persons to acquire skills in mathematics. However, the need for mathematical skills has not lessened and is required in many business and personal activities.
A game apparatus which is capable of interesting persons in mathematics and sharpening mathematical skills would be a notable advance in the educational field.